


Untitled Ficlet

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: hot fuzz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They've finally accepted that I'm not leaving and promoted me to Inspector.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

Danny watched wide eyed as Nicholas let loose a growl directed at the phone in his hand.

“Um, Nicholas? Everything ok?”

The glare transferred to him momentarily before it was redirected back at the phone. Danny winced as Nicholas slammed it down, the desk between them shaking with the force used.

“Nicholas...Nick?” Danny said tentatively.

“What?” Was the barked reply.

“What did London want?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you so angry?”

“Because they're rotten fuckers, the lot of them.”

In the background they could hear the Andies arguing wth Tony, but thanks to long practice, they easily ignored them.

Danny was surprised. Not about Nicholas swearing. That was nothing. Contrary to how it appeared, Nicholas was probably the worst offender and Danny did suspect that most of the money in the box was from him. What did surprise him, and if he was honest worried him, was that a supposedly normal phone call from London was causing this reaction.

He'd gotten pretty complacent that Nicholas wouldn't be leaving them, not after all this time, but now he was worried again.

According to the others, there'd been non-stop calls from London alternately cajoling, threatening and demanding Nicholas return. All of which Nicholas refused, politely and calmly. The calls had gradually decreased in number but there was still the occasional call, none of which had bothered Danny.

Until now. This was the first time Danny had seem Nicholas react like this.

He tried to decide if he should push Nicholas to tell him now or wait till they got home and decided what the hell. If he didn't ask now, Nicholas would probably go all grumpy and moody. Back to like he was when he'd first arrived and Danny didn't want that. Hell no. He'd put too much time and effort into getting Nicholas the way he was now to have him go back to the version with a stick up his arse.

“Oh, come on, Nick. It can't be that bad.” Mindful of the open door, Danny didn't do more than give Nicholas a nudge with his foot.

“They've finally accepted that I'm not leaving and promoted me to Inspector.” Was the flat reply.

“He-ay! That's great!” Danny was half out of his chair when he saw the glum look on Nicholas' face. He sat back down. “Isn't it?”

Nicholas shrugged, hands fiddling with a pen. Danny kept quiet. He knew that if he waited long enough, Nicholas would eventually cave and tell him everything.

A few minutes passed before Nicholas spoke again.

“I don't want to be Inspector.”

“But you already are.” Danny pointed out.

“Acting Inspector. It wasn't supposed to be permanent.”

Danny could clearly hear the stress Nicholas placed on the word Acting.

“Is it any different?”

Nicholas shrugged again again and put down the pen, slowly clasping his hands in front of him. “It means more paperwork, more sitting behind a desk and less being on the streets.”

And the proverbial light bulb came on. Danny knew that being stuck behind a desk was Nicholas' worst nightmare. Quickly checking that no one was watching, he gave Nicholas' hands what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

“Nick...this is Sandford. You do realise that no one's gonna give a fuck if you decide you don't want to do the paperwork and go on patrol. And those cunts in London can-”

Before he could say anything further, Tony barged noisily in to tell them that another call had come in that the fucking swan had escaped...again.

Nicholas and Danny looked at each other as they stood simultaneously and reached for their hats and aviators, all thoughts about London put away for now. They were out the door of Nicholas' office in near perfect unison before Nicholas responded to Tony.

"Leave it with us, Sergeant Fisher.”

As they neared the car, Danny lagged behind slightly to admire Nicholas' fit figure as he stalked towards the car while efficiently pulling on his leather gloves. He silently agreed with Annette Roper that Nicholas did indeed have an arse worth looking at.

When they were in the car, Nicholas turned to Danny, mouth set in a grim line, but Danny could see the corners twitching.

“Well Sergeant Butterman, are you ready to rock and roll?"

Adrenaline already pumping, Danny grinned widely in return and slid his own aviators on.

"Bring it on!"

-Fin- 


End file.
